Game Idea/MiniHeads/CROATIAISTHEBEST
This is an idea by CROATIAISTHEBEST. MiniHeads is a new Game made by D&D Dream. It is some kind of minigames, where you have to try your best in reaching a high stage. When HS is updated, MiniHeads should also get the Head Soccer characters and their minigames! = About = When you enter the game, you will se the outdoors stadium, just like in Head Soccer, but with empty seats in the background. There will be the play button, and there will be written how many points and golden balls you have. The new buttons are "Bonus" button, and the "Head Shop" button. There will be written "Highest record" of yours, and, there will be written: "Unlock next character at stage ---- (The number of stage)". At the stadium, there will be Head Soccer characters, but, just like in Head Soccer, you have to unlock them. But, in this game, you will not have to complete a challenge! If you want to play with a character, you will have to reach a stage that is required to get him. In this game, the only difference with characters are not power shots/counter attacks/power button effects, but in this game, every character has his own set of Minigames connected with that character's country, power shot and/or power button effect. When you enter the game for the first time, you could play with only South Korea. Not nessecerily, but often, the larger character's number is, he will have funnier, better and more minigames, so India will have a whole lot better and more minigames then South Korea. The characters will move and jump randomly at the stadium. When you select a character, but hasn't pressed the play button, he will jump in the air, and when you select another character with having him selected, he will calm down and get the same face as characters gets when you lose in Head Soccer for a few secs, and the other character will jump in the air. = Gameplay = When you select a character you have unlocked, and you press "Next", you will start the game. Every character has his own set of minigames. Minigames are actually little games that in this game, they aren't gonna be Head Soccer matches. In minigames, you will have to, for ex., tap the screen rapidly, or slide at the screen left-right until you fill up something etc. In every minigame, you will have to do a challenge under the time pressure. At first, you will have a lot of time or the action will be slow (Depends on the minigame), but later it will get reall fast! You will have three life bars, but they will look like three, standing-up, South Korean characters. When you fail at a Minigame, one of the South Korean characters will get hit by a soccer ball, and he bounces away, while a red "X" takes his position. You will also have "Stages", and when you complete a minigame, you move to a higher stage. When you start the game, there will be "STAGE 1" written, showing your South-Korean life bars and your points and golden balls you have earned in that game (of course, it is the first stage, so it will say "POINTS 0" and "GOLDEN BALLS 0". That screen will stay still for 4 seconds, and then you will start your first minigame. If you finish it (and you should, as it is very very very very easy), the screen will appear again, and it will stay still for 4 secs again. Every time you finish a minigame, you will see the screen, showing your points and golden balls picked up, and lifes left. As you play the game, you earn points. For every minigame 1-10 you get 100 points, for every minigame 10-20 you get 200 points etc. Every time you pass 50 stages, you get a golden ball, and that for every 50th stage (50th, 100th, 150th...). There is an infinite number of stages. Some Minigames will get a special feature at high stages. While playing, there will be a small blue button with a grey rack-wheel on it that you can press at any moment. When you press it, you will se five buttons: "Resume", "Continue", "Quit Game", "Sounds" and "Character's Minigames". Press "Resume", you resume to the game. Press "Continue": you continue the game. Press "Quit Game" and you will see a labell "Are you sure?". If you press "YES", you quit the game, if you press "NO" you continue. Press "Sounds" and you could make how loud do you want to sounds, songs and special effects should be. When you press "Character's Minigames", you will see all minigames from the character you are currently playing with. = Characters & Minigames = Every character has its own minigame (Third time I said it :)). Also, every character has its own stage you must reach if you want to unlock him. It calculates Character's number minus one times three (for ex. to unlock USA as the fourth character, you have to reach 4-1=3*3=9th stage). Every character almost always has minigames connected with that character. When you play witha a character, you play his set of minigames, and minigames appear randomly. Every character has usuaup to 8 minigames. Here I will list all characters, their unlock requirements, and their minigames and what have you do in them. SOUTH KOREA Unlock requirements Download the game. Minigames South Korea will have only three minigames: Blue Aura shooting practice First, you will see South Korea doing his shot on the soccer field, aiming for an empty goal, and then the screen will freeze. You will see a dotted line coming from South Korea to some point at the goal. It doesn't have to be a straight line, in high stages, it will be in a zig zag path or different. There will also be written "AIM to score a goal!". You have to slide you finger at the dotted line, and if you let go, you have to start again. Easy. If you win, words GOAL appear, if you lose, South Korea will have a blue face, the same face as your characters gets when you lose in Head Soccer match. Use the force, South Korea! You see South Korea in a jedi suit lifting a soccer ball up with force. He and the ball are sorrounded with blue aura. In the minigame ou have to tilt your phone to move the ball to South Korea. It will say "TILT to get the ball". At high stages you have obstacles like walls or sticks. If you win, he hits the ball inspace, resulting an X-wing to fall, if you lose, an X-wing destroyes the ball. Running from Germany's evil aura You see South Korea, and Germany doing his shot next to it. Then, you start running. You have to tap as fast as you can to run away from the evil, purple balls. It will say "RUN by tapping as fast as you can". You win when the time is up. If you win, you stop them with your aura, causing them to fall on the ground, if you lose, the balls hit you making you sorrounded with purple aura. CAMEROON Unlock requirements It is very easy to unlock him: You have to reach stage 3. Minigames Cameroon will have only three minigames too: Electricity powerbuild You see Cameroon attached to some kind of mashine with antennas and sourrounded with electricity. You have to quickly swipe left-right at the screen to fill up the bar on the bottom of the screen before the time runs out. It will say "SWIPE and build up the power" If you win, he gets sorrounded with electricity and sprints away until you can't see him, if you lose, he gets sorrounded with electricity again, but falls on the floor. Lightning isn't always good You will see Cameroon on the field. There is a storm in the sky. You will see label saying "AVOID Cameroon sometimes doesn't like lightning." You have to tap somewhere on the screen before multiply lightning attempt to hit you. There will always be a circle before it appears (New Zealand's shot). When a lightning hits you, you lose and turn into dust. If you survive and the time is up, you win and you cheer. Move! You will see Camerron Electrocuted on the floor. There will be a label saying "TAP And make him move!" You will have to tap as fast as you can so he reaches first aid kit. He will move very slowly. If he doesn't reach it in time, he falls on the ground, if you reach the first aid kit, he opens it and eats a cheese sandwich in it looking happy. NIGERIA Unlock requirements Also very very easy to unlock: You have to reach stage 6 Minigames Like South Korea and Cameroon, he will have three minigames: Practicing tornado shot You will see Nigeria on a normal Head Soccer stadium. He will be turned towards an empty goal. You will see a label saying "HELP HIM Make circles with your finger!". You will have to circle around the screen with your finger to help Nigeria build Tornado shot. There will be a bar at the bottom of the screen that will show you how many circles do you have to make. If you succed to do it in time, he will shoot and words GOAL will appear, if you fail, he will be caught in his own tornado and he will blast off. (more minigames and a few minigames for every character coming soon!) = Daily Challenge = Every day there will be a daily challenge. You will have to comlete a mission and come back every day. When you miss a day, you are again on the start and the first day. First day, you will have to reach stage 100 and you get 1.500 points. Second day, you will have to reach stage 150 getting 2.750 points. Third day, you will have to reach stage 230 and get 6.000 points. Fourth day, you will have to reach stage 400 and get 12.900 points. Fifth day, you have to reach stage 700 and get 30.000 points. From then, you will have to reach stage 1000 and you get a golden ball every day. This won't stop until you miss a day. = Bonus Minigames = Coming Soon! = Wheel of Heads = When you lose the game, there will be big letters saying: "WHEEL of HEADS" Then, you will see a spinning wheel with some symbols on it. It will say "Spin to Get". You have to swipe the screen from left to right to spin the wheel. When you do, you will see a ball trying to hit the wheel. It will miss in 50% of the cases, and if it misses, it will say "Better luck next time...". If it hits, you get an extra bonus. There are common, intermediate, rare and ultra rare items. Common items appear in the 50% of all cases, intermediate items appear in 30% of all cases, rare items in 15% and ultra rare in only 5% of all cases. When you win, there will be big letters saying: "You Won the ------ Item! Now you ---------------!" The items are: = Points, Golden balls and Head Shop = Points & Golden balls I already explaned how do you earn those things. Once again: for every minigame 1-10 you get 100 points, for every minigame 10-20 you get 200 points etc. Every time you pass 50 stages, you get a golden ball, and that for every 50th stage (50th, 100th, 150th...). In the Main menu of the game, you will see two bars. One will say "Points:--------- (how many points you have)" and on the other, there will be an icon of the Golden soccer ball, also with the number of Golden balls you have. These two bars will also be shown in every part of the Head Shop. Points & Golden balls are used in the Head Shop. Head Shop Head Shop is a place where you buy things for Golden balls and Points that help you reach high stages. QWhen you enter it, you will see a few buttons saying "Extra lifes", "Lifebuoys", "Free access", "Lucky ornaments", "Golden balls & Points" and "Daily Win". There are several "equipments" that help you in your Minigame journey: Extra lifes Extra lifes are used as... well... as extra lifes. I mean, when you use one extra life, you will play the game starting with 4, not only 3 lifes. If you use 10 extra lifes, you will start the game ith 13 lifes!!! You can buy them for single use, and you have the option to buy one, two or more extra lifes for every game!!! That means that, if you buy an extra life that cannot be spent, every time you start a game, you will start with 4 lifes, plus the single-use lifes you have!!! With each one costing a golden ball and 100 points, for single usage. Before you start the game, there will be a question "Do you want to you your Extra lifes? YES NO" if you press yes, there will be another screen saying: "You have -- (number of extra lifes you have) extra lifes. How many do you want to use? (under it there will be a space where you have to type the number)". If you bought extra lifes that cannot be spent (for the price of 10 golden balls and 50.000 points if you have 3 lifes, 11 golden balls and 50.100 points if you have 4 lifes etc.) then the second screen would not appear. Lifebuoys This is a bit similiar to extra lifes, but the difference is that you can use them as you wish. If you fail a game, you can use them to save you and give you another opportunity. If you have (a) lifebuoy(s), when you lose a life, there will be a question: "You have -- lifebuoys. Do you want to save your life? YES NO". That screen will just stand for there for 10 secs (there will also be a timer). If you don't press anything and the time's up, or you press no, you will lose your life and continue playing normally, and if you press yes, you will play like nothing happened. A single-use Lifebuoy costs 10.000 points, and and infinite lifebuoy you can use once in every game if you bought it once, twice in every game if you bought them twice etc. costs half million (500.000) points, with costing 1.000 points more for every second price (the second infinite lifebuoy costs 501.000 points, the third costs 502.000 etc.) Free access This is going to be short and to the point. Free access is actually free acces to the Bonus Minigames, that were explained up (coming soon). A single use Free access costs 5 golden balls, and a free access to the bonus minigames FOREVER will cost 100 Golden balls. Lucky ornaments Lucky ornaments are things that help you in the Wheel of Heads that appears at the end of the minigames, when you lost and that is explained up. Every ornament makes a bigger chance for something to appear on the Wheel of Heads. There are a few speices of Lucky ornaments. Every ornament is used once when you buy it, and you can have more species of ornaments at the time. Buying two Rabbit's paws will not cause intermeadate items to appear in 100% cases, only 50%, but you can use them two times. You cannot choose if you want to use an ornament or not. There are: Rabbit's paws Rabbit's paws make all intermediate items on the Wheel of Heads appear in the 50% of the cases, not "only" 30%. One of the Rabbit's paws costs 7.500 points. Silver horseshoes Silver horseshoes make all rare items on the Wheel of Heads to appear in the 30% of the cases, not only 15%. One of the Silver Horseshoes costs 25.000 points. Four-leaves clover The four leaves-clover will make all ultra rare items to appear in 15% of the cases, not only 5%. One of the Four-leaves clovers costs 70.000 points. Golden balls & Points No, this is not a place where you can buy Golden balls/Points for real money. Here you can simply exchange Points for Golden balls and reversed. A golden ball costs 5000 points, and 5000 points cost a golden ball. If you want to have infinite golden points, you have to pay ten million (10.000.000) points, and if you want infinite points, you have to pay 2.000 golden balls. Daily Win When you buy a daily win, it helps you in Daily challenge. There are three kinds: # You automatically win a Daily Challenge next time or next few days (there will be the "Select how many days" button) when you enter the game: Costs 11.000 points per day. # You automatically win a Daily Challenge for next day or next few days. Entering in the game not required: Costs 16.500 points per day. # You automatically win a Daily Challenge every time when you enter the game: Forever. (Costs 650.000 points) Hope you like it! Category:Game Ideas Category:Ideas Category:CROATIAISTHEBEST